A (not so) Hollow Pair
by ZobbleStone
Summary: A self-insert is kidnapped from his world by void, changed by void into a hollow vessel and accidentally kidnapped again by a summoning ritual before he could get used to his new body. Now a familiar that doesn't require maintenance needs to survive his (literally) explosive master and adapt to his new home. OC


**Chapter 1**

I was coasteering with my family when I spotted a perfectly round black spot in the water that was approaching my location slowly and following my movements. I didn't notice the tendrils that popped out the water while I tried to notify my parents until the simultaneously grabbed all four of my limbs and yanked me straight through the water, into the black spot and my vision went dark. My limbs weren't responding, my lungs stopped working and my heart stopped beating, all while sound, pressure, wetness, temperature and pain all stopped.

My (lack of) limbs refused to move, my (lack of) heart refused to beat, my (lack of) brain ceased to function, my (lack of) body no longer produced any sensations and my soul began filling with void, mixing with void, merging with void and my memories were getting replaced by void. I soon became a voidborne entity, an entity born of void and soul.

After a time of nothing, a shell began to form around my consciousness, a shell of a divine's spawn and a mask formed around my head. I was submerged in a liquid (hiveblood) and my void began to coalesce into a humanoid shape below the mask with a small portion of it merging with the liquid and forming into a cape, the skin of my void was doing something similar and was hardening into a strong carapace.

Suddenly I could see _again_, wait. What do I mean again, this is my first time in physical form right? Oh well, these thoughts can wait for the future. I can see and I check my physical body for any abnormalities and bend my eyes out of my exoskeletal eyeholes to check my crest. It looks very similar to my older sibling's crest except for a floating orb in the centre that has it's own eyes and a crest similar to _Hornet's_ cre-. Who is Hornet? Why do I think of the words big and sister whenever I think of that name?

Either way, I can see out of the extra mask, adding to my vision and can turn it almost completely independently that my main mask so it will be very helpful in the future. I see that I'm in an egg and I have a feeling that leaving is a good idea to exit soon.

Before I begin bashing my fist against the eggshell, I move a small portion of my void into a nail shape and harden it immediately after before willing it sharp and checked that it had hardened enough for use. Once I was certain that I was ready, I grabbed the handle of my voidnail and cleaved an opening into the eggshell before I made three more clean slices and the eggshell shattered, releasing me instantly and simultaneously dropping me onto the ground below, right in front of mother's corporeal form.

I am the latest vessel born and I sure took a long while to achieve such. According to mother, I was one of the first eggs to be laid and now also the last one to hatch. I have hatched after the radiance has been slain by my older sibling 'ghost' and now a white glowing thing has appeared in front of me with my instincts howling at me to flee but it doesn't contain any malice and so I touch it with my hand.

Imagine my surprise when it pulls me in immediately and I get shot across the multiverse to a planet I don't recognise. I'm falling from the sky as an explosion of smoke appears just before I land and I instinctually right myself to I'll land on my feet just before a second explosion occurs when I land and crack the rune covered ground with my landing. While the black smoke still conceals my body, I hide my voidnail in the void of my cape and I stand up, searching through the crowd beyond the cloud of smoke.

— - —- -

**? POV**

"Okay, that was more explosive than usual Louise" the vulgar Germanian noble pointed out rudely, "as usual, no magic to be found from you and you didn't even sum-" but she never got to finish that remark when she saw the silhouette of a creature in the smoke. It was standing on the remains of the summoning circle and was unmoving apart from a smaller head that floated in between it's horns.

— - —- -

**My POV**

A female was speaking in an unrecognised language in front of me and another that I didn't see previously had snuck up behind me and kissed me suddenly. With the kiss over, my right hand began glowing before my void swallowed the magic and it tried again but this time I held back as it took root and stayed there. The back of my right hand had gained runes that I don't recognise and pain erupted from my very void after I read the word causing me to black out and my void to stopped feeling.

— - —- -


End file.
